Generally, light appliances in which fluorescent lamps are installed are grouped into a ballast built-in type light appliance installed with ballast and a ballast separation type light appliance without ballast.
Moreover, the light appliances are grouped into an integrated type light appliance in which the fluorescent lamp is integrally formed and a separated type light appliance in which the fluorescent lamp is installed and separated to and from the light appliance.
In a ballast built-in and separated type light appliance, a technology for preventing a fluorescent lamp from being separated from the light appliance is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32619, filed on May 10, 2004, by this applicant.
According to aspects of the conventional light appliance for a fluorescent lamp disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32619, when terminal pins of a fluorescent lamp enter supporting holes along entrance holes, the terminal pins elastically contact connection terminal such that ballast is electrically connected to the fluorescent lamp. Thus, electric power can be supplied from the ballast to the fluorescent lamp.
Moreover, since the terminal pins of the fluorescent lamp are stably placed in the lower ends of the supporting holes and their rotations are prevented by lockers formed in the lower ends of the supporting holes, the fluorescent lamp is prevented from being separated from a socket installed in the light appliance.
However, in the conventional light appliance for a fluorescent lamp, when the fluorescent lamp is installed and separated to and from the socket of the light appliance, the fluorescent lamp is broken when the fluorescent lamp is pressed during the contact and separation of the connection pins of the fluorescent lamp to and from the connection terminal formed in the socket of the light appliance.
Moreover, when elastic force of the connection terminals installed in the socket of the light appliance is inferior, the fluorescent lamp that is coupled with the socket of the light appliance is separated from the socket and is broken.